The Legend of Zelda: Forest of the Lament
by Princesa Camison
Summary: Link es un joven de apenas 19 años, sus padres murieron en la catástrofe de la rencarnación del mal y su mejor amiga, la princesa Zelda, se encuentra secuestrada en el castillo. En el Reino bajo las garras del mal personificado, Link tratará por todos los medios de salvar a su amiga y casi amor imposible-platónico. Y consiguió un compañero para su aventura, uno muy extraño...
1. Prólogo

**¡Hey Everybody! Aquí con otro fic de nuestra bella** ** _The Legend of Zelda_** **:) jeje. Tengo que comentar que me encanta esta historia, incluso más que** ** _Breath of the Witch,_** **la cual pienso volver a empezar** **, no me maten, ok XD Ya lo tengo todo en mi cabeza y creo que va a quedar bien, por lo menos a mí me gusta la idea.**

 **Sobre** ** _Breath of the Witch_** **, pienso hacer su antecedente una vez lo termine, es decir, lo que sucedió antes de estos sucesos para que las brujas se tuvieran que ocultar, etc. etc. ahí se aclararán muchas cosas que** ** _Breath of the Witch_** **dejará algo confusas…creo jejeje XD…** **¿O debería hacer el antecedente primero?**

 ** _The Legend of Zelda_** **** **no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo, Miyamoto, Aonuma y todo el personal.**

 **Esto es solo el prólogo, pero también subí el primer capítulo, ¡no os preocupéis!**

 **Recomiendo leer con el SoundTrack de Wind Waker: Forbidden Woods**

 **Sin nada más que agregar. ¡Empecemos!**

 ** _._**

 ** _Prólogo_**

 ** _._**

En el Reino de Hyrule, más específicamente en la región del Bosque Farone, ahí donde el gran Árbol Deku es gobernador de las criaturas y espíritus que lo habitan, se cuenta una oscura Leyenda. En la zona más profunda de este frondoso y majestuoso bosque, donde ninguna criatura ha sido capaz de siquiera asomarse, comienza el mito.

Se dice que hace mucho tiempo, el conocido Héroe del Tiempo llegó a las profundidades de aquel oscuro e intocable bosque donde, según los aldeanos de una pequeña aldea cercana, se podían oír los gritos aterradores de aquellos que alguna vez entraron en su interior en busca de un supuesto tesoro y jamás regresaron. Sin embargo, el joven héroe salió ileso del mismo, pero por más que le preguntaron que había en su interior, él no recordaba absolutamente nada, no recordaba haber entrado.

El tiempo pasó, pero algo extraño sucedió. Aquel temible bosque se fue marchitando tan rápido, llenándose de criaturas malignas y niebla espesa, haciéndolo más tenebroso de lo que ya era. Dicen los aldeanos que en las noches de luna llena se puede ver la silueta del Héroe del Tiempo vagando por aquella zona muerta, entre los arboles marchitos y sin vida del bosque. Algunos dicen que es su espíritu, que una vez su cuerpo falleció el bosque lo atrajo y está encerrado en su interior; otros que su cuerpo regresó del bosque pero no su alma.

Solo las Diosas saben la verdadera razón de estos sombríos acontecimientos.

Aquel triste y muerto bosque llegó a ser separado del Bosque Farone y el Bosque Prohibido por órdenes del Rey de Hyrule en aprobación con el Gran Árbol Deku, como si se tratara de otra región más de Hyrule, una región ilícita.

 _._

 _Ahora, tú leerás esta historia_

 _Y al último segundo del día de hoy_

 _Se abrirán las puertas al_

 _Bosque de los Lamentos_

.

 _Tu cuerpo seguirá su rutina de vida_

 _Pero tu alma viajará hacia un lugar donde_

 _El tiempo no es Bienvenido_

.

 _La Luz y las Sombras son caras de una misma moneda_

 _Si una de ellas deja de existir_

 _La otra desaparecerá_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y si se juntan_

 _Una de ellas lo hará_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Nintendo.**

 ** _¡IMPORTANTE!_**

 **Esto es un Fanfic de Aventura/Amistad. No hay romance…bueno sí, un poco (no lo puedo evitar xD). Aquí se narra una nueva historia creada por mí para mi entretenimiento y de todo aquel que desee leerlo. Repito:** **Esto es un Fanfic de Aventura/Amistad. Una nueva historia de The Legend of Zelda creada por mí solo para entretener. Los Hechos que se narran aquí no ocurren realmente.**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 1:_**

 ** _._**

El fuerte sonido que provocaba el choque de los metales de ambas espadas era ensordecedor, llegaba hasta ser molesto. Tal era el grado de fuerza de los dueños de las armas que estas, al chocar una contra la otra, provocaban chispas.

Uno de los espadachines; un joven rubio de grandes ojos azul cielo, vestido con una túnica verde olivo, se encontraba muy agitado producto del esfuerzo, la baja resistencia corporal que le quedaba y la fatiga de las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo. El joven alzó su mirada hacia su oponente, que no se trababa de nada más que una criatura esquelética, vestida como si de un bravo caballero de antaño se tratara, con cuatro brazos igualmente esqueléticos ocupados por grandes espadas: Un Big Stalfos en otras palabras.

El Stalfos le rugió rabioso mostrando todos sus desgastados colmillos mientras aquellos puntos rojos que poseía por ojos se volvían más pequeños, símbolo de la demencia, llenos de locura, sadismo, canibalismo…Dando una gran bocanada de aire y armándose de todo el valor necesario, el joven se abalanzó sin duda contra la criatura esquivando con suertuda rapidez los ataques del esquelético espadachín.

Así anduvieron un par de horas –dándose tajaos, esquivando, rompiendo huesos, desgarrando- hasta que el joven vestido de verde logró colarse en sus defensas y dando un fuerte corte horizontal en la columna vertebral la criatura se quebró en un pequeño montón de huesos vivientes. El chico lo observó desde arriba tratando de regular su respiración, notando como desde las cuencas vacías del monstruo salían lágrimas de sangre.

Sintiendo tristeza en su corazón, comprendió el dolor que debería estar sintiendo la criatura, que en realidad debió haber sido algún fuerte espadachín en el pasado al servicio del Reino y la familia Real de Hyrule, al verse controlado por las fuerzas del mal que querían acabar con la vida en su tierra patria. Incluso podía jurar al Stalfos gritarle que acabara con su vida.

Y así lo hizo, dejando caer la espada sobre el cráneo del Stalfos, este quedó inmovilizado y aquellos puntos rojos se desvanecían poco a poco.

–Descansa en paz ahora, hermano de guerra, hermano de alma y espada–Rezó el joven mientras los huesos se convertían en cenizas y se fundían con el viento y la tierra.

El joven, de aparentemente 19 años, enfundó su espada y se agachó al suelo para recoger u sucio y maltrecho gorro verde el cual se colocó lo mejor que pudo sobre su rubia cabellera. De una de sus alforjas extrajo una botella que contenía un espeso, extraño y viscoso líquido rojo que no parecía ser muy apetitoso, y la cara asqueada del chico lo confirmaba, de hecho estaba sopesando muy seriamente su preferencia a morir a tener que beber aquella sustancia. Para su desgracia debía bebérselo, ya que él tenía una importante misión que cumplir.

De un solo sorbo se bebió el líquido sintiéndose repugnado y mareado, con la tentación de vomitarlo. Definitivamente el jugo de chúchu no era muy sabroso, pero sí efectivo. En cuestión de minutos sus heridas ya habían cicatrizado.

Sin siquiera importarle el hecho de que sus ropaje se encontrasen rasgados y magullados por las batallas libradas en el interior de aquel templo, salió del mismo para informarle al Gran Árbol Deku que había realizado y exterminado al mal que sumía en tinieblas al bosque y que se retiraba hacia los próximos templos.

Fue solo cuestión de salir para que unas cuantas hadas lo guiaran hacia su gobernante.

–Link, El Héroe elegido por las Diosas–La grave voz del Árbol Deku retumbó en el lugar haciendo que el joven alzara su vista, y aun así no podía observarlo bien, era demasiado grande–Veo que has completado tu misión en esta zona. Te agradezco que hayas salvado mi bosque y mi gente–

–No tienes que agradecerme, Árbol Deku–Link se quitó el gorro y se sacudió su cabello sacando el polvo que este poseía–Es mi deber, lo hubiese tenido que hacer aunque no quisiese, no tengo opción ¿recuerdas?–Comentó.

–Joven Link, ¿acaso no sientes pasión por tu misión?–

Aquella pregunta hizo que el chico bajara su mirada al suelo, como pensando bien sus palabras. ¿Odiar lo que hacía, su tarea? No, no era para tanto, pero tampoco le agradaba. Él no hacía este cometido porque así él lo quisiera. Nunca había aceptado ser lo que era, nunca pidió ser el Héroe de Hyrule, fue algo impuesto por las Diosas. Pero su amiga de la infancia, Zelda, la Princesa de Hyrule, había sido secuestrada por los seres malignos que querían cubrir el reino en las tinieblas, y si esta era la única forma de salvarla, así lo haría. Se dejaría utilizar por las manos divinas solo por esa razón.

–Solo quiero rescatar a mi amiga, solo eso–Afirmó el joven volviéndose a colocar el gorro y dándole la espalda al Gran Árbol para marcharse del bosque.

–Espera, Joven Link–Lo detuvo haciéndolo voltearse nuevamente–Deberías descansar–Aconsejó.

–Me he bebido el jugo chúchu…–Y de repente el asco volvió a él de solo nombrarlo y recordar su sabor.

–El jugo chúchu sanará tus heridas, pero no te librará del cansancio–Explicó el Árbol, y ciertamente el chico se sentía cansado– ¡Nell!–Gritó el Árbol y en cuestión de segundos un hada de color verde apareció a su lado–Guía a Link hasta la aldea cercana–Le encomendó.

–Pero Gran Árbol Deku, ese lugar es…–replicó el hada.

–Tienes razón, Nell, pero aquella aldea es donde único podrá descansar por ahora y debidamente–Interrumpió el Árbol Deku al hada mientras un confuso Link los observaba desde el suelo esperando las palabras del Gran Árbol.

– ¿Sucede algo?–Preguntó impaciente, realmente estaba cansado.

–Joven Link–El Gran Árbol llamó su atención–Nell te guiará hacia una aldea cercana, ahí podrás descansar–El hada de luz verdosa se acercó al joven y lo saludó–Pero debes prometerme algo, Link–La voz del Árbol Deku se tornó preocupada–No debes ir al Bosque de los Lamentos. No importa que oigas o veas, no debes adentrarte a él–

–El Bosque de los Lamentos–Susurró el joven mientras asentía–No te preocupes–

–Vamos, joven héroe–El hada llamada Nell revoloteó a su alrededor–Debemos apurarnos para llegar a la aldea antes de que anochezca. El bosque Farone se convierte en un lugar peligroso a esas horas, por lo que lo más seguro es que tenga que quedarme con usted esta noche. Claro, si no le incomoda–Y así, el hada Nell se pasó el trayecto del camino hacia la aldea platicando prácticamente sola, ya que el chico estaba más concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que en la misma hada.

¿Qué era el Bosque de los Lamentos? ¿Por qué el Árbol Deku le hizo prometer que no indagaría en su interior? ¿Qué era lo que oiría o vería en él? Más y más preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente, todas sin respuestas…y la curiosidad lo carcomía.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¿Qué tal quedó? ¡Déjenlo en los comentarios!**

 **XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Nintendo.**

 ** _¡IMPORTANTE!_**

 **Esto es un Fanfic de Aventura/Amistad. No hay romance…bueno sí, un poco (no lo puedo evitar xD). Aquí se narra una nueva historia creada por mí para mi entretenimiento y de todo aquel que desee leerlo. Repito:** **Esto es un Fanfic de Aventura/Amistad. Una nueva historia de The Legend of Zelda creada por mí solo para entretener. Los Hechos que se narran aquí no ocurren realmente.**

 **¡Hola nuevamente! Ya estoy de vuelta y esta vez con un nuevo cap. Pero antes de comenzar, ¡vamos a responder los Reviews!**

 ** _Egrett Williams:_** **¡GRACIAS! Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado. (La verdad, creía que a nadie le gustaría) Entiendo lo que me explicas, pero no te preocupes. Sentí que si colocaba todo en un solo capítulo no tendría gracia, me pareció mejor que conocieran al personaje principal poco a poco. Sus sueños, metas, logros, miedos e inseguridades se sabrán a medida que vayamos avanzando en la historia. ¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! Espero sigas leyendo :)**

 ** _The Deku Butler:_** **Aún no ha comenzado lo dinámico JAJAJA! Ya lo verás más adelante. Sobre el compañero… mmm creo que todos lo conocemos y a la vez no, ya que es un personaje del cual no se habla mucho y por eso su misterio. En realidad no es nada impresionante (creo yo). De todas formas, todavía estará a la imaginación hasta el próximo capítulo JEJE ¡Que mala soy!**

 ** _HopesAndlceCream:_** **¡Gracias! Me sonrojo JEJE. ¡Espero sigas leyendo!**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, comencemos:**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _._**

 _El calor lo envolvía de manera insoportable, podía sentir que en algunas pequeñas zonas de su cuerpo ardía más allá de su ropa llegando a la piel. Pero no le importaba quemarse entre las enfurecidas llamas que lo comían todo a su paso, destruyéndolo todo. No le importaba que los techos se cayeran y las paredes se destrozaran, ni el dolor de ver a sus padres muertos en el suelo, quemándose los cadáveres hasta las cenizas. Él tenía que salvarla, tenía que sacarla de ahí._

 _–_ _¡Link!–Seguía gritando su nombre desesperadamente, llena de miedo._

 _–_ _Tranquila–Trató de tranquilizarla con voz calmada mientras apretaba más fuerte su mano para que lo siguiera entre las llamaradas–Vamos a salir de aquí…vamos a salir de aquí–Pero todo se volvía más negro, llegó un punto en el que no reconocía las dimensiones._

 _–_ _¡LINK!–Se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba su mano entre la suya– ¡LINK! ¡AYUDAME!–Y la buscó desesperadamente entre la negrura, gritando su nombre como loco, pero las risas alocadas lo confundían– ¡LINK!–_

 **.**

Abrió sus azulados ojos tan rápido que la luz que se colaba por la ventana lo cegó. Se llevó un brazo a sus ojos esperando que se recuperaran mientras refunfuñaba una y otra vez.

Esa pesadilla, que en realidad era solo un recuerdo, se había estado repitiendo desde que había despertado en una de las raíces del Gran Árbol Deku. El dolor de ver a tus seres queridos muertos, sangre en todos lados, fuego arrasándolo todo, los gritos, mujeres y niños siendo cruelmente masacrados…

Sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos y se levantó de la cama de la posada en la cual había descansado, o al menos lo que la pesadilla lo había dejado. Miró a su alrededor y encontró entre las sabanas a la pequeña y verde hada Nell. Sonrió débilmente, la hada lo había tenido que sacar de sus pensamientos más de una vez de camino a la Aldea. No sabría contar cuantas veces pudo haberse caído en algún hueco o desviado del camino.

Tras vestirse, abandonó la posada dejándole una pequeña nota a Nell y se dispuso a buscar entre los mercaderes algunas cosas que le hicieran falta en su pequeña aventura para salvar a su amiga y, de paso, al Reino de Hyrule.

–Son 30 rupias el mazo de flechas–Le informó el mercader.

Miró en una de sus alforjas y vio tristemente que le quedaban 10 rupias– ¿No puede bajarme el precio?–Preguntó inocentemente.

–Si no tiene dinero ¡Lárguese y consígalo!–Le gritó el hombre enfadado.

Suspirando miró la multitud de las pequeñas calles. Se sorprendió al ver que una Aldea tan pequeña pudiera abarcar tanta gente. Sintió un pequeño golpecito en sus zapatos lo que lo llevó a mirarlos. Encontró una roja manzana en ellos, la cual levantó curioso.

–Señor–La aniñada voz lo llevó a buscar a su procedente, encontrando a un pequeño niño encapuchado al cual casi podía verle el rostro. Apenas y notaba la vestimenta que llevaba y algunos de sus verdes mechones que salían de la capucha que parecía tres veces su talla–La manzana…–

– ¿Es tuya?–Preguntó amablemente mientras se agachaba a la altura del niño, que apenas y llegaba a la mitad de su muslo.

–Sí–

–Entonces, te la devuelvo–Y con esas palabras, el niño encapuchado recuperó su manzana.

–Señor amable–Volvió a llamarle el pequeño– ¿Le sucede algo?–

Link lo observó más detenidamente, pero por alguna razón aun no podía verle el rostro. El niño hacía movimientos muy exagerados que no le daban tiempo–No, ¿Por qué preguntas?–

–Es que ese hombre le gritó–

–Es normal, no llevo mucho dinero arriba y él se enojó–Le sonrió al pequeño

–Yo sé dónde puede encontrar mucho dinero–Comentó el niño en un susurro pero que llegó a oídos del Héroe.

– ¿A sí?–

–Sí–Él asintió.

– ¿Y me podrías decir dónde queda ese lugar?–Preguntó interesado. La verdad, no llegaría a ningún lado sin rupias con las cuales comprar comida ni armas.

–En el _Bosque de los Lamentos_ –Nombró el niño–dentro se ocultan muchos tesoros–

–El _Bosque de los Lamentos_ … ¿No estaba prohibido entrar a ese bosque?–Comentó él.

–Sí–Afirmó–Pero señor viajero, ¿Por qué cree usted que esté prohibido?–

– ¿Por qué mucha gente se perdió en su interior?–Comentó lo que había oído en su estancia en la posada, favor de unos ancianos pasados de copas.

–No se perdieron–Él hizo una pausa suspirando pesadamente, como si le molestaran esos comentarios, y miró a los alrededores desinteresadamente–Fueron comidos por el Bosque–

La tranquilidad con la que lo afirmaba lo dejó atónico. ¿El Bosque se comía a la gente?

– ¿Comidos por el Bosque? No entiendo pequeño, explícame mejor–

Él rió–Es usted muy curioso, señor amable–Llevó la manzana a su pecho, como protegiéndola, y después le abrió las manos al joven rubio y le entregó la manzana–…Ya debo marcharme–Dijo tristemente mientras le daba la espalda y corría entre la gente.

– ¡Espera!–Le gritó Link confundido– ¡La manzana!–

El niño encapuchado se detuvo sin voltearse–Las pesadillas, los miedos y las dudas comerán el alma de todo aquel que no sepa superarlas… Nos volveremos a ver, joven Héroe–Y con esas palabras volvió a correr, perdiéndose entre el tumulto de gente mientras su grande capucha se ondeaba por el viento.

Link se incorporó del suelo aturdido por el actuar del pequeño niño misterioso, por sus palabras que parecían porvenir de un adulto con mucha experiencia. Y tardó un poco en notar que le había llamado "Héroe", como si supiera el peso que llevara a sus espaldas.

Miró la manzana desconfiado, temiendo tenerla en su poder por mucho tiempo. No es que desconfiara de un crío, pero ¿qué podía esperar de un mundo en el cual los guardias han sido hechizados y casi toda la población de la ciudadela y Hyrule? Para estar seguros no la comería, pero tampoco la botaría, ya que sería una falta de consideración con el pequeño, por lo que la guardó en una de sus alforjas y se dirigió a un pequeño pozo que se hallaba cerca. Se sentó en sus orillas y miró el horizonte.

Los comentarios y supersticiones acerca de aquel bosque lo tenían aún más intrigado, y la curiosidad crecía sin cesar. Si hubiesen sido otros tiempos, donde no hubiese guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad, si su amiga Zelda estuviese a salvo, si sus padres aun siguieran con vida, se atrevería a entrar sin siquiera pensarlo. Es que así era él: un joven curioso, valiente, que no le teme a casi nada en Hyrule, o eso decían las personas de su pueblo cuando aún existían…

No, no es que tuviese miedo de adentrarse, era más bien algo de duda y desconfianza. ¿Y si realmente quedaba atrapado en su interior? ¿Quién salvaría a Zelda de ser así?

Y, a pesar de que todas esas preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente, y parecían ser razones suficientes para ignorar el _Bosque de los Lamentos_ y seguir su camino, él sentía algo más allá de maldiciones y brujerías que, supuestamente, según los aldeanos, había sobre el Bosque. Algo que simplemente estaba fuera de su mente y su razón.

Miró el cielo, observando el radiante sol que calentaba todo a su paso. Hacía un buen día. Se levantó del pozo y tras estirarse comenzó a caminar.

–Tal vez un pequeño paseo no me haga daño–Se dirigía a la salida SUR de la aldea–No voy a entrar, solo lo observaré desde afuera…–Se detuvo en la salida y suspiró pesadamente–No sé para qué me engaño–Y siguió su camino, observando que a lo lejos unas nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban sobre un seco y murto bosque cubierto de niebla.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¿Qué tal quedó? ¡Déjenlo en los comentarios!**

 **¡Agradezco de CORAZÓN los Reviews que me dejan, realmente me animan para continuar! ¡Y gracias por sus Follow and Favorite!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
